


But I miss your face like hell

by Saltyflower



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyflower/pseuds/Saltyflower
Summary: They got into a fight and Isak isn´t really sure what to do now.





	But I miss your face like hell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I wrote for the Skam fandom, the first time I wrote something in general (since like 2014 or 15) and the first time I ever wrote in english (apart from school stuff) so please don´t judge too hard if you find gramatical mistakes. I tried my best and had nobody else beta it.  
> I would be really happy about any comments and constructive criticism because I really wanna write more again.  
> Title is from Rivers And Roads by The Head And The Heart but the song doesn´t have anything to do really with this work besides that I really like it and listened to it while thinking about the title.

Isak doesn´t feel anything anymore while he watches the raindrops run down the window of his old bedroom, that is now again Nooras bedroom. He sighs when he hears a small knock on the door and turns around to face it after taking a deep breath. “Yes?“ he gets out but his voice doesn´t sound like him. Eskild steps inside with a pitiful look in his eyes that Isak tries to ignore.

  
It´s not like this is the first time Even and he fought. Of course this happens sometimes in relationships, especially when you live together in an apartment as small as theirs where you can´t really get out of one anothers way when you need some space to think or anything like that. But this is the first time they didn´t get their shit together rather fast to talk about it again after a few hours because neither of them could really go without the other for a longer period of time. But now he has spent two whole nights at the kollektivet, not hearing anything from Even and also not reaching out to him himself.

  
He sighs and gets up from his place by the window to trot over to the bed where he plots down making a little gesture for Eskild to sit next to him. “I´ve got ice-cream,“ he says after a little moment of silence holding up the container Isak didn´t really notice before “your favourite.“. He tries to replicate Eskilds smile because he really is grateful that everyone is so nice to him and letting him stay in Nooras room so he has some privacy after just showing up late at night two days ago. “Thanks.“ he says quietly and takes the spoon and the container out of Eskilds hands.

  
Eskild looks at him for a little while watching him eat the ice-cream in silent before starting to talk again “I know this is not really my cup of tea but do you really not want to talk about what happened? It has been two days and…that is really unusual for you two.“ He has a soft comforting smile on his lips when Isak looks at him again “You know I can`t stand to see you like this.“ he adds softly.

  
“Me neither.“ he laughs dryly and puts the ice-cream container next to him on the bed. “I’m sorry that I´m just taking Nooras room like this...“ he looks down on his fidgeting hands biting his lip “I just…“ he feels a light touch on his shoulder from Eskild trying to comfort him and it actually helps a little. He clears his throat and glances shortly at Eskild with a small but thankful smile before continuing.

  
“It´s just that we never had such a bad fight before. And I don´t…Even really hurt me…but I also said some really dumb and hurtful things to him and now I don´t feel like we can just go back to normal.“ He feels his eyes burning again although he thought he had already used up all his tears when he spend the whole first night here just crying instead of sleeping.

  
Eskild carefully pulls him a little closer and Isak thankfully lets his head rest on his shoulder and lets him hug him completely. “Maybe Even doesn´t even want to see me again after this...“ he mutters against Eskilds shirt not sure if he really wants to say this out loud. Eskild huffs shortly and he feels him look down on him “I don´t think you can actually do something as bad as that Even wouldn´t want to see you again…you know that that man is completely gone for you.“

  
He starts brushing through Isaks hair while he closes his eyes enjoying Eskilds embrace. They sit like that for a while until Isak finally feels like he can actually feel something other again than this dark numbing something in the pit of his stomach.

  
“But I can´t just call or text him now. I mean it has been two days“, “Why not?“ Isak fumbles out of Eskilds arms to be able to look at him again “I don’t know it´s just-“ he stops again not really knowing himself why he can´t just talk to his boyfriend.

  
They know each other and they got through some pretty rough stuff together already without it making them any less close, if anything then the opposite, so why can´t he just take his phone, call Even and then talk about this dumb thing like two adults.

  
He hated being away from Even even when they were fighting. Normally he could at least sneak some shirt or hoodie Even had worn that day and put it on for some comfort and for feeling safe enough to solve their conflict. Just Evens presence normally made him feel safe enough no matter what was standing between them that he could be sure they would work through whatever it was they got into a fight about.

  
But this time he ran away. Slammed the door of their apartment behind him and ran to the kollektivet because it was the first place he could think about going to and probably also the nearest. It was just too much in that moment and it seemed like a good idea to just go before he would say any more stuff he then regretted immediately.

  
But right now he just wanted to erase the whole fight from his memory and snuggle up to Even in their bed, in their apartment, under their blanket that smelled like home and Even and maybe also a little like takeout food and feel like they were the only two people in the world. Or at least the only ones that actually mattered.

  
A sigh left his mouth “I think I´m just scared of what will happen when we see each other again after - all of this“ He runs his hand through his hair pulling a small grimace when he realizes he actually hasn´t showered in three days now feeling how greasy his hair has gotten.

  
Eskild smiles compassionate at him and squeezes his thigh “You know that you can stay here as long as you need and no one and at the very least me would think about throwing you out but I really think you should go back and talk to your man before you and him turn completely miserable.“ Isak nods slowly fumbling his hands again. “Maybe I should.“

  
„Definitely.“ Eskild plants a small kiss on Isaks forehead and gets up from the bed again “Now eat up your ice-cream.“ then he gets out of the room to leave him alone with his thoughts again.

  
And he knew that Eskild was right, he should just go home and then talk with Even. After two days they should be at a point where they were able to talk to each other without screaming unnecessary hurtful things at each other. And he also seemed to only now realize how much he actually started to miss Even and their place.

  
He gets up from the bed and grabs the ice-cream that has started to melt and the spoon and gets out of the room. Eskild sits in the kitchen looking down on his phone but looking up with a smile when Isak gets in and puts the ice-cream container in front of him. “I´m going home to talk to Even.“ he says determined. „That´s great.“ Eskild puts his phone down on the table and pulls Isak in another embrace. „Thank you.“ Isak says squeezing him before he lets go again “You know that you are always welcome here, no matter what.“ Eskild says now more serious but a small smile still playing around his lips.

  
\---

  
Isak probably stood in front of their house for more than ten minutes now but even though he was so determined to get back when he left Eskild he was still really scared of what was awaiting him. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and then finally gets inside. It takes him another few minutes climbing the stairs to their apartment getting slower the nearer he gets to their door.

  
He takes another deep breath before finally pushing his keys inside the lock and opening the door to their apartment. He steps inside and closes the door carefully behind him getting out of his shoes.

  
It is quiet and he stands there again, just for a few seconds this time, before slowly making the few steps to their bedroom. He clears his throat silently when he sees Even in front of the open window with his back turned to him before he brings out a small “Hi“ that lingers in the air for a moment. For a few seconds that feel way longer he is scared of what reaction he will get but then Even turns around and stands right in front of him with just two long steps pulling him roughly against his chest hugging him tight, his nose in Isaks hair. Isak immediately feels his whole body soften, leaning against Even, burrowing his face in Evens shirt and inhaling the comforting smell of home while he closes his eyes and also puts his arms around him pulling Even even tighter against him.

  
„I´ve missed you.“ he mutters into Evens shirt not thinking about letting him go ever again. „Please don`t ever just leave like that again.“ Even says planting a kiss on Isaks temple before pulling him even closer than before.

  
They just stand like that for some time. Not saying anything just feeling the presence of each other after way to long not even talking to each other.

  
They have to talk about what happened and they definitely will do that later but for now Isak wants to feel safe again and the only place where he can really allow himself to do that is right here. In Evens arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said i hoped you liked it eventhough it´s short and if so I´d be glad about a comment.


End file.
